<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Light Will Never Fade. by leithvoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373121">My Light Will Never Fade.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid'>leithvoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to forget the way<br/>I feel in this moment<br/>Cos here I am fearless<br/>Here I am weightless<br/>Here I am unbreakable<br/>Here I am the greatest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>song prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Light Will Never Fade.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Greatest by Tonight Alive.</p><p>Also thank you to my beta Lau.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Farrier realised what he had to do, what was required of himself, he chose to embrace it. As he flew through the sky, he engaged with the German Stuka and aimed. Taking in a deep breath which filled his chest, he fired, following the other plane. There was no room in his lungs for fear or anxiety now as he took down the plane over the tops of these boats; which were rescuing his fellow soldiers and taking them to safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of them going home, and that he wouldn’t didn’t want to sink in, but it had too. Farrier knew that he needed to do this, but he was a little jealous of what they got. Seeing their families, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about Collins and the Fortis Leader, how they should have been here to see this. Collins and himself had been friends for some time, they had flown together many times. Farrier wasn’t sure if Collins made it out of his spitfire, but he hoped for himself he did, he hoped for Collins he made it out… He hoped for them, he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he fired away at the Stuka he thought about the men who died getting them to this point. The other soldiers. Men who would never get to return home. The men who wouldn’t return to their families, who died out here saving these men’s lives and Farrier was grateful that someone got to go home and tell their stories, the stories of the ones who didn’t get to come back and tell their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fighter plane went down and Farrier pulled up and looked down to his gadget out of habit, even though he knew it still wasn’t working. He pulled himself around and then glided over the ships and soldiers who stood on the beach, boarding the boats that had come from home to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His job was done. As the spitfire ran out of gas he pulled the cab window open and let the air rush into the cabin. It was cold, it felt like a fresh rush of adrenaline as he soared through the air. It made him feel weightless in the sky, he felt a sense of power that no sea or land soldier would ever feel. His chest was now filled with pride, he felt like he’d won the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the faint cheer of the soldiers on the ground and he smiled to himself, he felt unbreakable. He wasn’t thinking about his inevitable end, his landing. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of him not living, but then again maybe he would join Collins. He was the only thing those men had hope in, they relied on him and him alone and he made it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether he was going to die or whether he was going to be taken by the German soldiers; he saved thousands of his own men, and that was something. He would do it a  million times over, he’d come back from the dead just to make sure his soldiers would be safe. To forfeit his own life over. He would be remembered by those men, he might not be in books or papers but those men, who stood on that beach; they would remember him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those soldiers would tell their children, their grandchildren who would tell their children and their grandchildren. His story would never be forgotten so long as people keep looking for it, he wasn’t going anywhere. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>